warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Blitz, Rayker and Invader: New Meta?
Introduction Most new robots and weapons released by Pixonic take the game by storm, and the Blitz, Rayker and Invader were no exception. Each one of them boasted an ability which gave their pilots the power to reduce the weapon damage of their opponents, a first for the game and opened up the possibility of not only a new meta, but also different play styles. In this blog we will be looking at the basics of each robot, what their strengths are, and how to counter them should you ever meet one in battle. Note: All stats are at Level 12 MK1 Robots Invader Health: At 325k health, the Invader’s durability surpasses even the Raijin’s. However, due to its ability and firepower, it can be said that it really needs it. Ability: Incursion is similar to Helldive, although instead of dealing damage it reduces enemy weapon damage by 75% and cannot be blocked by physical or energy shields. It has an 18 second cooldown. This, coupled with its 325k health, is enough to give even Orkan Spectres headaches as to how to destroy this robot. Firepower: Despite this robot initially seeming to be completely overpowered, its firepower is mediocre, which balances out its high durability and powerful ability. With 1 Medium and 2 Lights, the Invader lacks the power to take on most robots. Strategy: Use cover to try to approach enemy bots relatively unharmed and unnoticed, then use your ability to ambush them. Once they’re weapon damage is reduced, blast away at them for a while with the knowledge that you’ll escape unharmed (for 5 seconds). Try to target enemy bots close together and with the support of teammates with more firepower...the Invader works best in rapid-strike groups. My favourite setups: Scourge/Spark, Corona/Magnum, Storm/Gust Main Weakness: Mediocre firepower Rayker Health: With 150k health, the Rayker has enough armour for its intended role as a support bot/ambusher and for a medium robot, but suffers when played as a brawler. Ability: The Rayker’s ability is called Glance. Upon activation, the Rayker can shoot out up to 2 beams (one per ability button press) that reduce opponents’ weapon damage by 90% if hit, with an 8 second cooldown. Firepower: With 1 Heavy and 2 Lights, the Rayker has slightly better firepower than the Invader and is enough to defend itself but is still insufficient against most heavies (e.g Bulwark) Strategy: Like with the Invader, use cover and stick with teammates that have sufficient health/firepower to counter heavier enemies. Once your hit-squad is attacked/attacks, use Glance to devastating effect, allowing your teammates to rapidly take out up to 2 enemies whilst sustaining little damage. My favourite setups: Dragoon/Spark, Glory/Magnum Main Weakness: Low health Blitz Health: Boasting a mere 130k health, it’s suffice to say that the Blitz isn’t the most durable robot in the game. However, its ability does improve its survivability. Ability: Break-In lasts for 9 seconds, and upon activation, the Blitz fires 3 spread shots that decrease the weapon damage of enemy bots hit substantially, as well as increasing the Blitz’s speed and activating a temporary Aegis shield. These features make Break-In incredibly useful, but only if used well. It has an 17 second cooldown. Firepower: With 4 Lights, the Blitz has similar firepower to the Invader and could be considered as a buffed Patton. Strategy: The Blitz should be used in a similar way to the Pursuer. While it has better firepower and therefore can deal more damage more quickly, it should be noted that its Aegis shield is quickly blasted through by most meta weapons (e.g Orkans) and that unlike the Pursuer, lacks Stealth. This means that one should use ambush and circling tactics to avoid sustaining heavy damage, as once the Aegis shield is overloaded, the Blitz is vulnerable. My favourite setups: 4x Gust, 4x Halo, 2x Halo and 2x Gust, 4x Magnum Main Weakness: Low health even when using ability and low firepower Counter-strategy This tip applies with most things in WR, and also here: 1. Stay Alert. My Number #1 rule in WR applies here as well. Check your surroundings and how close enemy robots are to avoid being ambushed. Little things such as whether their health bar has a second blue one, corner peeking or whether they’re closing the distance between you should all be noted. Against Invader The key aspect of the Invader to avoid is its ability and being taken by surprise. These tips should keep you safe: 1. If you see an Invader jump towards you, run. Once you’re at least 300m away you should be safe, then you can swing back round to unleash your weapon fire onto the enemy robot. 2. If all else fails, tough it out, as the invader’s firepower isn’t too bad. If your robot is particularly durable (e.g Raijin or Bulwark), then you can tank the damage for 5 seconds then open fire with your now-restored weapons. High-DPM weapons such as Avengers and Embers are particularly useful. Against Rayker Unless the pilot of the enemy Rayker is an incompetent fool, dodging beams fired when Glance is activated is quite hard. However, use these tips to take advantage of the Rayker’s weaker health: 1. Even if you’re hit by Glance, try to corner the Rayker to prevent it from escaping then proceed to smash it to bits once your weapon damage returns to normal. 2. Use its own tactic against it. By using cover well, you can avoid Glance, then you can ambush the enemy Rayker and take out a high-threat enemy. 3. Use physical shields (if you have any) to block the beams fired by the enemy Rayker. Against Blitz 1. Despite its increased speed and potential circling tactics, leading your shots is a very effective counter to both of these tactics, especially with splash weapons 2. Do not be afraid of the Aegis shield, as it is easy to overload with most weapons. 3. Remember that Break-In only lasts for 9 seconds...after that the Blitz is vulnerable. Try to chase, trap then destroy it. 4. Physical shields can block the buckshots and prevent your weapon damage from being reduced. 5. Players tend to forget that the Blitz doesn’t have stealth. Both its health and shield are negligible, so it should be a relatively easy kill if you’re prepared. 6. If you’re a good pilot in a durable robot with decent firepower, you can tough out the damage and blast through the Aegis before destroying the enemy Blitz. 7. Lock-on weapons. As long as you are within range and are facing the Blitz you can keep hitting it. New Meta? For those of you who are wondering, I don’t think that these three robots will become meta. Despite their abilities, they all lack a major factor in the contest between which robots come out on top: Firepower. They may, however, possibly become ‘niche’ meta, like the Gust Pursuer and Mender. But in my opinion their reputations give the illusion that they’re overpowered...they’re not. Overview Overall, the Invader, Blitz and Rayker are all quite powerful robots mainly due to their abilities. Despite this, they are not overpowered at all and won’t become meta in my opinion due to their mediocre firepower and in some cases, health. I hope that you’ve enjoyed reading this blog and found it useful. As usual, if you have any feedback, tips or ideas, please comment below! Category:use Category:Blog posts